Un Vínculo Inquebrantable
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Spin-off de "Unas Fiestas Alucinantemente Inolvidables", en el que se cuenta la historia de como un tigre y una felina híbrida formaron un lazo muy fuerte con el pasar del tiempo y las aventuras que vivieron juntos. Pero algo en el presente acecha con acabar con sus vidas y las vidas de todos, por lo que tendrán que hacerle frente para detenerlo antes de que eso ocurra. (Reescrito)


**¡Bienvenidos lectores/as de FF! A este Fic reescrito sobre la historia de algunos de mis OCs... Que para nada se ha hecho con anterioridad en el Fandom y tiene ideas muy origi-...**

**Estoy cayendo bajo, lo sé, lo sé. Solo espero que esta historia los entretenga un poco (no mucho, o un montón, pero al menos un poco).**

**Quiero agradecerle sinceramente a ****RESBO (resbo_resbo, en Instagram)**** por haber hecho el dibujo que este Fic tiene ahora de portada. Sin su ayuda, esto aún seguiría con la predeterminada que FF te asigna xD.**

**Sin decir más, ¡vamos al Fic!**

**Pero antes...**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks._**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia e inventó a unos personajes (que sí que me pertenecen, eh)._**

* * *

**Un Vínculo Inquebrantable.**

**Capítulo I, "La niña cubierta de nieve".**

Aún puedo recordarlo como si solo hubiera sido ayer. Estábamos en invierno, y la nieve emblanquecía todo el paisaje; desde los grandes árboles que adornaban las calles, a los tejados de las casas. En ese tiempo, vivía en un pueblo en el que la mayoría de las veces no pasaba nada interesante. Pero ese día, algo que llamó la atención del pueblo entero ocurrió. Varios niños que iban corriendo y jugando de un lado a otro, pararon al ver como una pareja de felinos, que venía acompañada por alguien más pequeño que ellos, se detuvo en el pueblo.

Subido del árbol más alto del lugar, vi como la niña que traían consigo esos forasteros jugaba con la nieve mientras ellos veían como hacía un muñeco de nieve con mucha energía. A simple vista, pude notar que la niña no era como los otros niños de allí. Por el camino, muchos de los niños del pueblo miraron extrañados a la niña, con cierto temor de hablarle por ser la única felina hembra en ese pueblo lleno de cerdos, conejos y gansos.

Luego de analizar todo sobre la rama más alta del árbol en que me encontraba sentado, llegué a la conclusión de que los forasteros tenían que ser sus padres; ambos tenían cierto parecido con ella. El macho que la acompañaba era un tigre blanco y la hembra era una lince con el pelaje grisáceo. Mientras que ella había sacado la forma física de los linces, y su pelaje era blanco - exactamente igual al del tigre blanco. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de su aspecto, fue que no tenía ni una sola marca o mancha en su pelaje. Este era completamente blanco, como la mismísima nieve, sin imperfección alguna a la vista.

Por eso la veían como algo raro. La niña había intentado anteriormente jugar con otros niños, pero estos la veían con malos ojos, no solo por ser la única felina del lugar, sino por ser además una mezcla rara entre dos razas de felinos diferentes. Varios padres prefirieron hacer jugar a sus hijos dentro de sus casas a dejarlos jugar con algo como ella.

Pero, a pesar de haber sido catalogada como algo raro, la niña mantuvo su determinación y en tan solo unos minutos, con nada más que sus propias patas, vi cómo logró armar un gran muñeco de nieve debajo del árbol en que estaba sentado, sin ayuda de nadie.

Antes de eso, gracias a la capacidad que tenemos los felinos de oír mejor a largas distancias, escuché como sus padres mencionaban al hablar con alguien del pueblo que planeaban mudarse a un pueblo cercano que quedaba a solo unas horas de allí. Habían oído que no había disturbios y su padre tenía a algunos amigos y familiares viviendo allí, pero él mencionó que el viaje que hicieron fue largo y se iban a quedar a descansar ese día en el pueblo.

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca de madera y solo se limitaban a ver a su hija jugar. Admirando lo que acababa de hacer, la niña puso sus patas en su cintura - orgullosa de su creación, y emocionada por contarle a sus padres, corrió muy sonriente hacia donde se encontraban estos sentados.

"¡Mamá, papá! ¡Miren, miren! ¡Lo armé yo sola!" Dijo emocionada la niña, halando una pata de cada uno de sus padres para que se levantasen a ver lo que había hecho con la nieve.

"¡Oye, oye! Tranquila, Ming. Ya vamos." Respondió su padre, sonriendo al ver que su hija se divertía en un lugar en el que no estaba siendo muy aceptada que digamos. Ambos se levantaron y la siguieron hasta llegar al mismo árbol donde yo estaba montado.

Ming les mostró el gran muñeco de nieve que había hecho bajo el árbol, levantó sus manos y soltó un pequeño... **_[¡Ta-da!]_**

Su madre no pudo evitar sonreír y su padre no pudo evitar soltar pequeñas risas al observar el muñeco; era grande, tenía una nariz de madera que ella esculpió con sus garras, su cuerpo constaba de 3 grandes bolas de nieve y tenía una gran sonrisa hecha con algunas piedras que... En verdad no tengo idea de dónde las había sacado. Ming se alegró al ver lo sorprendidos que estaban, y vio como su padre se acercó para admirarlo de cerca.

Este se quedó dando vueltas alrededor del muñeco de nieve, rascó su barbilla, y le preguntó: "¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?"

Ming se acercó a él, notó la mirada confusa que tenía puesta sobre ella. Se quedó unos segundos con una mirada pensativa, y le contestó, "Solo quería jugar con alguien. Y como nadie quiso hacerlo... Armé esto sola, para impresionarlos." dejó caer sus orejas, su cola cayó al suelo y esta dejó de moverse. El tigre blanco que estaba a su lado la encaró, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y, de pronto, la abrazó. La lince que veía la escena desde atrás, sonrió y caminó hacia ellos para unirse al abrazo. Vi que algunas lágrimas se le escaparon a la pequeña, y correspondió el abrazo que sus padres le dieron.

La calidez del abrazo le dibujo una sonrisa. "Ming... ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos juntos a cenar a un restaurante esta noche?"

La felina quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos, y miró a su padre con un semblante que irradiaba alegría. "Me parece bien."

"Solo será por esta noche, hija. Te prometo que mañana podrás jugar con alguien." Murmuró su madre, acariciando su cabeza, para después dirigirse junto a su padre hacía una posada que quedaba cerca de allí.

Al quedar sola, la niña examinó al muñeco de nieve desde diferentes ángulos, cortó con sus garras un pedazo de madera del árbol, y re-esculpió una nariz para reemplazar la que ya tenía. Cuando terminó, sin querer - con uno de los movimientos involuntarios de mi cola, tiré un poco de la nieve que se había acumulado en una de las ramas que se encontraban detrás de mí, y al caer la nieve, está terminó encima de la felina sin manchas. Ella se sacudió la nieve de encima, volteó a ver al árbol, y se acercó para después investigar que había causado la caída de eso.

Al alzar su cabeza, inmediatamente me divisó en la rama más alta y escaló clavando sus garras a la corteza del árbol hasta que alcanzó el tope. Fue rápida, no se dio ni un respiro tras haber escalado tanto. Yo solo me quedé viéndola de reojo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte; ese día no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Ella, en tan solo unos segundos, lo notó y solo se limitó a sentarse en la rama. Esta era lo suficientemente larga y gruesa como para sostenernos a ambos. Puso sus patas a sus costados, sosteniendo la rama con fuerza para no caerse, y me miró de arriba a abajo.

"Hola... No quiero molestarte. Pero, quiero saber si... Tal vez... Quisieras jugar algo conmigo." Se atrevió a decir, desviando un par de veces su mirada. Lo único que le di como respuesta, fue una negación con mi cabeza. Bajó sus orejas y con la voz apagada, sin un rastro de emoción restante en ella, murmuró, "Lo entiendo... Quieres estar solo, ¿no?"

Su insistencia me molestó por un instante, pero para cuando decidí hacer contacto visual con ella, noté que algunas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos de jade. Por lo que me motivé a decirle, "Si." sin si quiera pensar en eso dos veces. Desanimada, trató de bajar de allí, pero la detuve al agarrarla del hombro y le confesé, "Pero eres la primera en preguntarme eso... Así que, si quieres, creo que puedes quedarte."

La alegría que vi en su rostro no tenía precio. Con sus patas, secó sus lágrimas y se acercó lentamente a mí. La distancia que acortó entre nosotros en la rama me incomodó un poco, pero unos minutos pasaron y no le presté importancia a eso. Seguía con la mirada perdida, pensaba en los problemas que tenía que soportar en aquel entonces. Y con una simple pregunta que ella me hizo, me distrajo lo suficiente como para dejar todo eso a un lado.

"¿Eres un tigre?"

"Um... Si..."

"Mi papá también lo es. Solo que no tiene el mismo color que tú." Me reí y, sin quererlo, sonreí por lo que me contó.

"Bueno, tu padre es de una especie diferente de tigre. Es un tigre blanco; yo solo soy un tigre común."

"Ah... Eso ya lo sabía. Él me ha hablado de eso, pero nunca antes había visto a un tigre como tú... Con color." Otra vez, me reí por lo que dijo. No se esforzó mucho en ocultar lo asombrada que estaba por ver a un tigre con un color diferente del blanco al que acostumbraba a ver en su padre. "Por cierto, me llamo Ming Mei. No me presenté antes porque no sabía si querías hablar con alguien..." Sus facciones volvieron a entristecerse al no ver que le daba señales de estar escuchando lo que decía.

Pero lo hacía, y sonreí al decirle, "Yo me llamo Xao Shangzou, pero puedes llamarme Shang, si prefieres." en eso, ella miró al horizonte y su cola se movió de un lado a otro.

"Tu nombre es más largo que el mío... Shang." Me dijo sonriente. _"¿Cómo acabaste dormido en un burdel?"_

¿Qué...?

**...**

Escuché risas y voces de gente detrás de mí, resonaban con fuerza en mi cabeza.

Repentinamente, sentí un gran dolor que me hizo despertar de golpe. Abrí los ojos, me sobé la cabeza, traté de reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Y noté que me encontraba en la barra de bebidas de un burdel. Seguramente choqué mi cabeza contra la barra. Todos me miraron para ver si me encontraba bien, jadeé por unos segundos. ¿Esto era real?

Me pellizqué un brazo para asegurarme de eso y suspiré resignado. El dolor lo podía sentir como de costumbre. Mi mirada paró en un vaso que aún sostenía entre mis patas y, con desanimo, me quedé viendo cómo se derretía el hielo de la bebida. No podía evitar pensar en nuestro pasado... Pasamos por mucho juntos.

Algunos animales siguieron conversando y riendo entre bebidas, pero alguien se fue acercando hacia mí con la intención de saber que ocurrió.

"Soñando con ella de nuevo, ¿no es así?"

Una voz familiar me sacó del trance en el que estaba metido, volteé mi cabeza hacia la fuente de aquella voz, y me encontré con una hiena que llevaba un traje de seda negro. Me miraba atentamente mientras se servía un trago de una botella de vino en un vaso de vidrio.

"Si... No puedo evitarlo. Es mi esposa, después de todo..." Contesté, moviendo el vaso de un lado a otro con una de mis patas mientras sostenía mi cabeza con la otra pata que tenía libre. Sabía que ese sentimentalismo del que era prisionero, desde que era tan solo un pequeño tigre, no me iba a dejar en paz jamás; formaba parte de mí, y desde que tengo memoria, siempre me atacaba en los peores momentos. Y tal vez, el que hubiese hecho lo que hice hace 16 años solo lo había empeorado todo.

La hiena tomó un sorbo del trago que se sirvió y se rio como el animal que era. "Mei tenía razón," Soltó la hiena, captando mi atención. "A pesar de tratar con frialdad a muchos, en el fondo solo eres un gran sentimental, Shang."

Lo fulminé por unos instantes con la mirada, pero dejé de hacerlo después de un corto periodo de tiempo para luego suspirar nuevamente y decir, "Ella tenía razón en muchas cosas..." los recuerdos de nuestro pasado me chocaron, y mi desanimo se volvió más evidente.

Él tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y sacudió un poco el vaso. Lo miré y murmuró, "Oye, no quería hacerte sentir peor... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?" Dejó el vaso a un lado y se sentó en una silla vacía que estaba a mi derecha. "Tú y ella realmente estaban muy apegados el uno del otro." Su comentario consiguió que lo mirara por unos instantes para después desviar la mirada nuevamente al vaso que tenía entre mis patas, y suspiré por una tercera vez.

"Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, Leng. Pero no sé si en verdad pueda empezar por allí..." Contesté, dando un breve sorbo a mi bebida.

Leng se me quedó mirando, pasó unos segundos pensando en algo, y preguntó: "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

Era una pregunta que me veía venir, una simple de responder. Pero la misma podía hacer que me deprimiese más, así que murmuré, "Bueno, es una larga historia..."

"Jejejeje. Solo bromeaba. Ella me la ha contado. Fue en un árbol, a las afueras del pueblo dónde vivías con tus padres, ¿no?"

"Si, antes de que me abandonaran... Después de presentarnos, ese día charlamos y charlamos hasta que sus padres la llamaron para cenar. Me preguntó si podía volver al día siguiente para volver a hablar conmigo, yo le dije que sí. Desde entonces nos seguimos viendo casi a diario, y-" Cada momento pasó por mi mente, pero la hiena que tenía al lado me interrumpió.

"Si. Sé que te apasiona hablar de eso Shang. Pero, quería hablar contigo porque hay algo importante que tengo que contarte... Y se trata acerca de ella." En una situación distinta, me habría molestado por la interrupción de Leng, pero lo último que dijo fue lo que me terminó motivando a enfocar toda mi atención en lo que tenía que contar. "Está en peligro, y me temo que no podrá escapar a tiempo de lo que se le avecina."

**_[Continuará...]_**

* * *

**Este Fic, es uno de los primeros que escribí luego del primer capítulo de mi primer Fic. Pero lo gracioso de esto, es que todo lo empecé como un ejercicio para escribir; sin pensar mucho en detallar cosas o pensar mucho en lo que estaba escribiendo. Y lo terminé haciendo en unos tres minutos xD... Tenía demasiados errores y no creía que fuese a usarlo como material para algún Fic. Hasta un tiempo después, que me llegó la inspiración y las ganas de hacerlo un Fic. Pero decidí hacerle bastantes cambios porque la idea original no me gustaba del todo, y he aquí el resultado final.**

**En el transcurso del Fic intentaré explicar un poco la historia de los padres de "Shingzu", un OC que apareció (y seguirá apareciendo) en mi primer Fic. Cuando empecé a crear ese OC, sin querer me encariñé mucho con la historia que creé de sus padres y... Bueno, salió todo esto.**

**Espero que no sea tan doloroso de leer (porque esto sin edición... Era un verdadero horror), y si les gustó, no olviden que pueden dejar una review sobre lo que opinan al respecto.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, recuerden que los requisitos mínimos siempre son algo que pueden ignorar si están cerca de ellos (en el ámbito del gaming), la Switch va a ser muy probablemente la consola más vendida de Nintendo, y no olviden que el agua de chica gamer existe y hay personas que incluso la compraron...**

**Me despido de todos ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
